


You're All That's Left For Me

by genneel



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Gen, Lack of Communication, Phone Calls & Telephones, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genneel/pseuds/genneel
Summary: The calendar readsAugust 30, Ryan's birthday.





	You're All That's Left For Me

It's Ryan who makes the call, long fingers splayed across his iPhone screen as he types the digits that have been imprinted in his brain for years.

Neither of them speak when Spencer answers. There's a rustling noise when Ryan places his phone in the crook of his neck so he can light a joint. Spencer's spinning a Pink Floyd record.

There isn't much to say anymore.

When Ryan asked Spencer to meet him for lunch on a June afternoon in 2009, they both knew that the band was over. They spoke directly and to the point, like they hadn't spent the past seventeen years wrapped up in each other, like it didn't hurt like hell to admit that they'd grown apart. Afterwards, Ryan called Spencer from his car, neither he or his ~~old~~ best friend saying anything, opting instead to listen to the background noise.

That's when it started.

Spencer opens his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but nothing comes out. The calendar reads _August 30_ , Ryan's birthday, and Spencer just wants to send his well-wishes, say, "I love you. Come back to me."

Ryan knows, and he knows, and he can't. He finishes smoking and lies down, moving his phone to lie between him and his bedroom wall.

When Spencer hears Ryan begin to snore, he sighs, whispers, "Happy 31st, Ry. I still love and want the best for you," and ends the call.

Ryan's eyes open, and he locks his phone.

They'll go through this again on Spencer's birthday in three days, like clockwork.


End file.
